Nalu Week 2017
by amehanaa
Summary: Drabbles dedicated to Nalu Week.
1. Nostalgia

Winter will always be their favorite.

The scent of macaroni and cheese drifts in the air as Natsu and Lucy prepare to watch a movie that he randomly selected after work. He promised it'd be a good one; the flames on the cover art guaranteed it.

"Is the hot chocolate ready yet?" Natsu calls out from the living room.

"I'm putting in the mini marshmallows right now!" Lucy replies from the kitchen.

"I'm going to start the movie now!" he declares.

"Wait!" she protests before shoving some leftover marshmallows into her mouth. Gripping onto the two mugs, she tries her best to not spill the drink while hurriedly entering the living room.

"Thanks," he grins in satisfaction, gratefully taking the mug offered to him. His body immediately becomes warm not only due to the chocolate drink, but also Lucy snuggling next to him inside the blanket.

"What's this movie about again?" she asks as she takes a sip of her drink.

"No idea, but we'll figure it out," he answers half-heartedly.

Lucy nods with a shrug, perfectly comfortable with her steamy hot chocolate and husband. Yet after an hour has passed, she still isn't quite sure what the movie is about. Natsu's confusion is also apparent by his permanent frown.

"I thought that character was dead," he states with furrowed brows.

"I didn't even know she existed," she responds.

They continue to watch the movie; however, in the midst of a scene they sense a gentle breeze suddenly traveling inside the house with a distinct smell swirling inside their noses. Once the smell registers, they instantly turn towards one another with smiles planted on their faces.

Not even bothering to pause the movie, the couple surge up from their spot and slide open the door to the balcony. Lucy gasps with a smile and Natsu grins once they've stood in the cold air for several moments.

"There isn't one sound outside," she whispers.

"It's silent due to everyone being inside their warm homes," he adds softly.

"There's a subtle smell of smoke lingering in the air."

"It's cold enough to make your nose turn pink, but not enough to make you sniff."

"And when you breathe, pale puffs are created—"

"Like you're a dragon," they finish in unison with a matching twinkle in their eyes.

"I can't believe you still remember," Natsu scoffs, grasping his wife's arm and pulling her into his chest. "It's been so many years."

"I never forget when it comes to you." Lucy's words are muffled as she speaks into his chest. "And I already wrote it once, remember? It's in my memory forever now."

Natsu nods, his lips tugging upwards at the thought of the special memories only they share. He remembers all the restraints they once endured, all the conflicts, all the secrets, but most importantly—he remembers the love that blossomed the moment they met.

Likewise, Lucy remembers this ache of love, of yearning for more, of being so happy she can hardly catch her breath. And here they are now—together. She never wants to forget these memories. She wants to hold them forever, deep in her heart.

"Am I the only one feeling nostalgic right now?" Lucy asks with a soft laugh.

"No, it's definitely not just you right now," Natsu assures, lightly pressing his lips onto her forehead. His heart leaps into his throat when she tilts her head up at him. Even after all these years, his heart will never react differently.

They act on instinct as their lips connect so perfectly they are certain their lips were only made for each other. Natsu also remembers these lips. He remembers the electricity that runs through his veins, radiating out of his pores again and again. Time doesn't exist as they kiss, but one particular sound coming from inside is enough for them to return to reality.

"Sounds like Nashi is awake again," Lucy says while pulling away and heading back inside. She glances over her shoulder with a smirk. "Let's continue when I come back, okay?"

"You got it," Natsu returns the smirk, deciding to stay outside just for a little longer. He breathes in deeply and soaks in all the aspects to their perfect winter day.

Winter will always be their favorite—Nashi included.

* * *

 **Happy Nalu Week, everyone! It's the most wonderful time of the year!**

 **I've pretty much lost count on how many times I've introduced myself on here... Ah, I guess one more introduction won't hurt, right?**

 **Hi, I'm Ame and I have missed writing Nalu and everyone on here so much. Oh yeah, I'm also a _graduate._ That's right, ya girl made it and is finished with her high school career! **

**I could go on and on about how much my life has changed over the past year, but I'm sensing I have a lot new readers. To keep it short, I've graduated high school, I'm off to college in August, and everything is okay!**

 **For those who are familiar with what I've written, this one-shot may feel _very_ familiar. And yes, you are correct! This was the first prompt I wrote and I knew I had to write something from one of my favorite stories I've written. If you have the time, please check out _Secret Lovers!_**

 **I'll reveal more about what my plans are for writing as Nalu Week continues** **—for now let's just enjoy the goodness of our otp.**

 **I'm in a lil bit of a funk right now, so unfortunately, I didn't write for every prompt this year. I've written 4/7, so that's not too bad, right?**

 **I will see you guys in two days for the third prompt: Flaws!**


	2. Flaws

Ever since he was a child, Natsu always looked forward to having a new scar etched onto his skin after an injury. Whether it was from something small as a scratch or major as a wound, he proudly wore the mark—an authentic battle scar.

On a good day, he's accurate on when the scar would eventually fade. Naturally, he welcomes a new scar to take its place. But as he finds himself suffering through an injury to the right side of his face, he truly has no idea how long this one would stay.

For weeks, Natsu had no choice but to endure the embarrassment of having half his face wrapped in gauze. Nowadays, he is numb to everything.

"It's time to replace your bandages," Lucy tells him softly.

"Yeah, yeah," he responds plainly. Every day is always the same—sleep, change the bandages, then sleep some more.

Once it's beginning to near a month since the incident, Natsu can't keep still at the thought of not needing his bandages anymore. He knows there will be a scar, and for some reason, he's excited to see it. It'll be a constant reminder of his strength.

However, as he finally removes the bandages, all he does is simply stare at the mirror. There is nothing to be proud for with a damaged, feeble face like this. He wants to get rid of it; he wants it to disappear.

Thereafter, Natsu can no longer look at the mirror without flinching. The jagged, permanent scar carved onto him is enough for anyone to avert their gaze.

Yet at the same time, he can feel the stares increase as he walks the streets. They're not directed towards his unseasonal scarf anymore, but a little higher—his face.

He hates his scar. He doesn't need a reminder of it. If anything, this shows his weakness.

But then an idea hits Natsu. Why not simply shift the attention back to the scarf?

The next morning, Natsu decides to do just that by tugging the scarf higher and closer to his face. Sure, it covers his mouth so it'll be difficult to hear him speak, but it's a reminiscent look to his aspirations of being a ninja. He can just speak louder, anyway.

Natsu can't help but proudly grin under his scarf while heading towards the guild, hardly receiving as much as a glance. He can't believe he waited a month to do this!

"Why do you have your scarf like that?" Lucy immediately asks as him enters the guild.

"No reason." He dismisses her as quickly as he can, attempting to pass her. She doesn't budge, only moving in the direction he does. "Come on, Luce. Let me go past you."

"Not until you tell me why you're wearing your scarf like that! I can hardly hear you," she responds firmly while reaching out to pull it down a little lower.

Natsu instinctively takes a step back, wincing as he notices her wide eyes flooded with hurt. She folds her arms across her chest.

"I just want to have my scarf up a little higher this time," he explains weakly.

"Why?" She nearly demands, but after realizing what this is really about, her facial features soften. "Is it because your scar?"

Natsu doesn't need to respond for her to understand. He begins to withdraw his gaze, instantly raising his head when feeling the scarf being pulled away from him.

"Wait, Luce, stop—"

Lucy takes the scarf and holds it behind her, keeping him from taking it back. "Tell yourself you're beautiful," she commands.

"What?" he blurts out incredulously.

"Say it," she tells him with the same amount of urgency.

Natsu swallows thickly, feeling extremely awkward. He hesitantly opens his mouth, his voice quiet. "I'm beautiful."

"Say it again."

"I'm beautiful."

"Louder."

"I'm beautiful!"

"Even louder!"

Natsu takes a deep breath, tilting his head back. "I'm _beautiful!"_

"That's right," Lucy replies with a content smile. "You are really beautiful." She steps forward to close the distance between them, gently placing her hand onto the right side of his face. "You're more than your scars. And if anything, it makes you even more perfect."

Natsu can feel his heart pounding in throat. Maybe it's because the entire guild is staring them down right now; maybe it's because Lucy's words mean more to him than anyone will ever know.

He leans his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he whispers. "Thanks."

Time feels to be at a standstill as they stand there together, but the moment quickly fades as whistles and howls begin to surround them.

"See? They don't even notice it," she remarks at all the _get it!_ shouts they receive.

Natsu's lips promptly spread into a smile. And with Lucy's sweet, flawless words, he decides that maybe it's best to postpone the ninja look just for now.

* * *

 **Aah, my heart! Poor Natsu omg, this one-shot really made me feel for him.**

 **Posting again and seeing reviews when I checked my email was so bittersweet, guys. I'm so happy to be back.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I really appreciate it.**

 **See you tomorrow with the next prompt: Body Language!**


	3. Body Language

Living in Magnolia, Natsu has seen his fair share of tourists. He comes across hundreds of tourists from all across Fiore every day, hearing tons of different languages even while roaming around the streets.

Secretly, it's become a game for him to try and guess the languages he overhears when he's out. Overtime, he unintentionally caught on to what some words mean. He even finds himself being able to communicate with tourists as they occasionally ask for directions.

But as he's on his way to get some lunch, a voice soaked in a foreign dialect drifts into his ears. His steps freeze, turning to connect eyes with the person stumbling past him.

Natsu doesn't need to know what she's saying to figure out that this person has absolutely no idea where they are. Her words are frantic as she speaks into her phone with eyes scanning the signs of stores that surround her.

From what Natsu can tell, this girl is entirely lost. Despite feeling his stomach rumbling with hunger, he goes up to her to see if he can offer her a hand.

Since she's in the midst of hastily speaking on the phone, he taps her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "Hey, do you need some help?" he asks.

The girl spins around with eyes disorganized as her footsteps, causing Natsu to take a step back. His brows slightly furrow as she begins to reply, unfamiliar words spewing out of her.

"What language are you speaking?" As he asks his question, he notices that her eyes aren't focused on his—they're focused on his lips. He subconsciously licks them, not knowing whether to ask someone else to help or try and figure this out himself.

Suddenly, the girl's lips begin to part. "Books," she says hesitantly.

"Books?" Natsu echoes. "Do you want to go to the bookstore? Or the library?"

"Library!" The girl's eyes light up, eagerly nodding.

"The library is a little far, so I'll take you there. Follow me," he responds while heading towards the direction. He has already taken several steps before he realizes she isn't following him. "Come on!" he tells her, waving his hand to beckon her.

It's then once she catches on, slightly walking behind him as they make their way. Despite being in public and surrounded by people, Natsu can't stand the silence just between them. Initially, he isn't sure how to make conversation with her, but he decides to settle with a universal language—gestures.

He points to restaurants they walk past, labeling them by saying _pizza_ or _ice cream._ He wonders if the girl can understand him until he notices her responses are displayed by the brightness of her eyes, her slight gasps, and her small smiles.

Natsu thought he was simply going to drop her off once they arrive to the library; however, he can't help but follow her inside as she nearly dashes to the first bookshelf she sets her eyes on. For some reason, he wants to see what she decides to pick out.

Much to his surprise, several of the books she gathers into her arms are in _his_ language. She selects books on math, science, history, and everything in between. Although she appears to be in her own world, she's aware enough to sit at the same table as him. She sends him a quick smile before sliding on a pair of glasses and opening one of the books.

Natsu watches her in amazement as words begin to physically float towards her. Her eyes appear to be skimming as her fingers leaf through the pages, but he can tell that she's absorbing every single detail. He doesn't realize his jaw his hanging open until she sneaks a glance at him, tapping his chin with a subtle smile.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?" Natsu asks, fully aware that she isn't able to hear him, let alone understand. His stomach is being louder than ever, but he can't bring himself to move. For the time being, he just wants to watch. It isn't until an hour has passed when she closes her last book, leaning back on her seat with a sigh.

"Food?" he offers a bit too quickly. It's a relief for him to see her nod—finally a mutual understanding.

Natsu isn't able to fight his smile as his eyes follow her carefully placing all the books back in the shelves she found them in. The care she gives each book is unlike he's ever seen before.

It's now nearing dinnertime, which only gives Natsu more incentive to eat twice as much. He can tell she is just as hungry since her eyes linger onto the food stands longer than they should. Lucky for them, the restaurant he is leading them to isn't too far off.

"Welcome back, Natsu! I was surprised you didn't come for lunch," one of the waitresses greets him with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I was showing her around," he explains, suddenly realizing that he doesn't know her name yet. He tilts his head at her; the girl tilts her head back.

"Natsu," he states while pointing to himself. "Mira." He points to the waitress. "And you?" He points at her.

"Lucy," she replies, raising her own finger towards him. "Natsu?"

"Natsu," he nods in confirmation. He catches a glimpse of Mira's perplexed expression. "She speaks another language. This is the only way we can communicate."

"Oh, the people you find," Mira shakes her head, stifling a laugh. "Well, anyway! You can pick a table and I'll be right with you."

Finding the menus at the table, Natsu wonders how Lucy is going to find what she wants to order. He's prepping himself to slowly explain each food, but he then notices that she's focusing on the pictures instead.

Again, the silence between them is nearly agonizing. Natsu tries to think of a simple topic, although Lucy beats him to it.

"Yogurt!" she abruptly proclaims, lifting her menu to show him the picture.

"So you like yogurt?" he asks with an amused smile.

She nods as her brows slightly furrow as she thinks. She hesitantly opens her mouth. "Your favorite?"

Natsu places his menu on the table so they're both able to see the pictures. "I like this one," he points to one picture. "And this one. This one, too. Also, this one. Oh yeah, and this one!"

"All of them," she replies with a laugh.

"Yeah," he responds with his own laugh. As their smiles begin to fade, they go back to being quiet. Natsu can definitely say this is the quietest he's ever been in a day. He casually glances to see how Lucy is doing.

Lucy doesn't appear to feel uncomfortable in the slightest. Her eyes wander across the restaurant, absorbing in the foreign culture. She doesn't realize she's in a trance until she sees the menu being taken from the table.

"I ordered the yogurt for you," Natsu explains, afraid she won't understand.

"Thank you," she tells him softly due to her lack of confidence in the language.

Natsu sends her a smile in return. They're quiet again, but he doesn't mind. He can tell that Lucy is consuming in all of her surroundings, just like the books.

They eat silently, the only interaction being when he offers some of his many dishes to her. She gratefully accepts it, eating it slow to savor the taste.

As they finish their meal, Natsu shakes his head when Lucy begins to dig into her bag for some money. He's given a small pout in response; he flashes her a grin.

Now nighttime, they exit the restaurant to find bright streetlights. He curiously looks at her, hoping she can find her way home for the night.

"Home?" he asks. He gulps once he notices her fidgeting in her spot. "Oh, no, you can't—"

His words are interrupted as he watches her step on the tips of her toes, learning forward and brushing her lips across his cheek. "Library tomorrow again," she whispers.

"I'll definitely see you there," he responds with a quick nod, finding the faint pink of her cheeks extremely adorable.

And as they separate with the plans to meet again tomorrow, Natsu is already making a list in his mind of all the books he's going to read so they can speak more than just books and food.

* * *

 **The Nalu just makes me so happy! I love them so much.**

 **I actually wrote this all in one sitting, so if this seems a little scattered, you know why lmao. But** **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I didn't write for the 5th and 6th prompt, so the next time I'll update will be in two days!**

 **I'll also be revealing what I've been working on this past month - please look forward to it!**

 **Thanks for reading, ily, and see you on the last prompt: Intertwined!**


	4. Intertwined

They are safe from the world, although the world will try.

Lucy lives in a world of books, experiencing journeys within the pages. She is in love with the art and the tranquility that consumes her with every word. When she reads, she is one with the pages.

Natsu lives in a world of outdoors, always out on adventures. He is in love with nature and the sense of peace that radiates in the air as he hikes. When he hikes, he is one with the earth itself.

One of Lucy's favorite books features the main character as a writer. It is then when she decides to attend college and chase her dreams of being one herself—author has a nice ring to it.

One of Natsu's favorite travel spots is one he has only been to as a child. It is then when he decides to travel there and see what it's like living in a foreign country—adventurer has a nice ring to it.

Two years have passed since Lucy began studying the art of writing. Staying in this country isn't enough. She needs to know what else she can do for herself and her education. Packing her bags, she's off to see the world.

Two years have passed since Natsu began living on his own. Staying in this country isn't enough. He needs to know what else he can do for himself and his education. Packing his bags, he returns to his hometown.

While travelling, Lucy comes across a legend of a man who was known for his adventures. She can't help but feel curious. To be known for a lifestyle—she would love to see the day.

While studying, Natsu comes across a legend of a woman who was known for dedicating herself to her studies. He can't help but feel curious. To be known for a lifestyle—he wonders what that would be like.

Once Lucy returns home, she is filled with inspiration. She learned more than she ever thought she would. She is ready to become one with the pages once again.

Once Natsu returns home, he is filled with insight. He learned more than he expected. He is ready to become one with the earth once again.

Today is a big day for Lucy—her first book is hitting the shelves. She sits at home, anxiously twirling her thumbs to pass the time. Her life will never be the same after this.

Today is a big day for Natsu—his first study of the world is being reviewed. He sits at home, tapping his foot to pass the time. His life will never be the same after this.

Every day, Lucy is living her dream. She is one of the most prominent authors in the country. She has everything she has ever wanted, yet there's something missing. There's something that weighs heavy in her chest.

Every day, Natsu is living his dream. He is one of the most prominent geographers in the country. He has everything he has ever wanted, yet there's something missing. There's something that weighs heavy in his chest.

Lucy wants love.

Natsu wants love.

But Lucy can't find it. No matter who she is with, she knows he isn't the one. But she knows there's someone out there for her—she can just feel it.

But Natsu can't find it. No matter who he is with, he knows she isn't the one. But he knows there's someone out there for him—he can just feel it.

Waking up one morning, Lucy is in the mood for a new book to read. The library has always been her favorite place. She has a feeling she'll find a good book today.

Waking up one morning, Natsu is in the mood to relax in a library. Recently, he's found reading pretty enjoyable. He has a feeling he'll find a good book today.

Lucy roams through the bookshelves as she searches the perfect book. She isn't paying attention to her surroundings, causing her to bump into someone.

Natsu roams though the bookshelves as he searches for the perfect book. He pauses at one, but isn't able to catch the title as someone bumps into him.

"I'm sorry," Lucy says.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu assures.

Lucy lowers her gaze while passing by the stranger. She can feel her heart throb against her chest, but she pauses as her eyes settle on a picture of a man on a book cover. She looks for the author's name.

Natsu lowers his gaze to read the title of the book. His heart beats evenly against his chest as he reaches down to pick up the book. He looks for the author's name.

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy reads.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu reads.

Lucy curiously opens the book, seeing all of the past editions. She can feel how old this book must be; it's at least a hundred years old.

Natsu curiously opens the book, seeing all of the past editions. He can feel how old this book must be; it's at least three hundred years old.

Taking the book, Lucy picks a spot in the library to read it. She wants to know more about this man and what kind of person he was.

Taking the book, Natsu picks a spot in the library to read it. He's curious about her. What kind of person was she?

But unfortunately, no matter how much they try to intertwine, it is far too late. Never will they know how far apart their lifetimes are after all.

* * *

 **Woo! I can still write angst! It's a miracle.**

 **Nalu Week has truly been a great time (all the fanart on Tumblr makes me beyond happy) and it's a shame that the week is finally over. Nalu Week needs to be Nalu Month, for sure.**

 **Well, as promised, it's time to tell you guys what my plans are now!**

 **I have spent the entire month of June writing a story I've had in my mind for a while. It's a Jerza story and I _really_ love how it came out. It's pretty lengthy so I'll probably cut it into two chapters, but I hope you guys really enjoy it! That will be up in the middle of July!**

 **As for Nalu, I do plan on coming out with another story! I honestly don't have the time to write such long stories anymore, so I'll probably be posting at most 15 chapter stories for now. College is approaching and who knows how much time I'll have to write then.**

 **Well, I hope I see some of you guys on my other stories! Thank you so much for reading! See ya soon! ~**


End file.
